


The Adventures of Alivia Rose Potter: Year One (Godric Gryffindor's Heir)

by ExpectoPatronum (BadWolfGirl01)



Series: The Adventures of Alivia Rose Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Harry and Ginny have a daughter, Harry is Head of Gryffindor House, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Professor Harry Potter, ignores epilogue of deathly hallows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGirl01/pseuds/ExpectoPatronum
Summary: Alivia Rose Potter, the only daughter of Harry and Ginny, is beginning her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, along with her best friend, Aurora (Rory) Weasley. Her father, Harry, is both Head of Gryffindor House and the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, with training as an Auror--Hogwarts has never been safer. With Voldemort long gone and nearly all his Death Eaters safe in Azkaban, fear in the Wizarding World has decreased hugely.But this year, something is different. There's something dark hiding in the shadows, and deep within Hogwarts a secret is awakening, a secret searching for a worthy heir. But there are many who would have such power as would be given, and the only way to it is through Alivia.





	1. Teaser: The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> There will likely be long intervals between updates (except between the Teaser and the first actual chapter), as I'm working on two novel drafts (both of which I'd like to get published); I can, however, promise that this will be completed. And I intend this to be a series of seven fics, each detailing one year at Hogwarts (similar to the HP series). The first chapter is a teaser, to see how this is going to be received.

“Daddy, Daddy, look!”

The girl with the fiery red hair and brilliant green eyes tears down the stairs and skids into the kitchen, waving a letter around.

The two-page letter is adorned with the seal of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry—the only thing that can be discerned about it, considering that the letter is flapping around rather enthusiastically at the moment.

Sitting at the kitchen table, sipping at a mug of tea, is a man with messy black hair and the same green eyes, with glasses, and a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. He smiles.

“What is it, Livvie?”

The letter is laid upon the table with the utmost care and respect. A closer look reveals familiar text:

_Dear Ms. Potter:_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter, Deputy Headmaster_

The second page of the letter is laid beside the first, just as reverently.

_UNIFORM_

_First Year students will require:_

  1. _Three sets of plain work robes (black)._
  2. _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear._
  3. _One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)._
  4. _One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)._



_Please note that all pupils’ clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

                The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

                _By Miranda Goshawk_

                A History of Magic

_By Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory

_By Adalbert Waffling_

                A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration

_By Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

_By Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions

_By Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

_By Newt Scarmander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

_By Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Harry Potter smiles at his daughter, not needing to read the letter to know what it says. But he glances at it, anyway, because it will make young Alivia Rose Potter even happier to see that glance—even though she knows just as well as he does that he has seen the acceptance letters enough times to know exactly what is written in them.

“Daddy, Daddy, I wanna go to Diagon Alley! I need to get my school stuff!” Alivia bounces up and down excitedly. “Can we, can we? Rory Weasley could come with us! I wanna get a cat, Daddy! Like Crookshanks!”

“You might as well say yes,” a female voice says. Ginny Potter enters the kitchen, dressed for the day, a bright smile on her face. “I see you got your letter, Livvie?”

The eleven-year-old girl nods, her grin stretching across her entire face. “Can I send Rory an owl? See if she got hers yet?”

“If you’d like,” Ginny answers. “If she has, maybe we can go shopping with Ron and Hermione this weekend.”

Alivia’s grin widens even more, her green eyes sparkling. “I wanna cat, mum! Can I have a cat?”

“We’ll see.”

“I’m gonna tell Rory I get to bring a cat to Hogwarts!” Without further ado, Alivia dashes up the stairs again, presumably to her room to write a letter.

Ginny exchanges a wry smile with her husband. “A cat?”

“Like Crookshanks,” he confirms, shaking his head. “An owl’s what she needs.”

Ginny just shakes her head, a smile flickering on her lips. “Aren’t you going to be late for work?” she asks.

“Merlin!” Harry leaps to his feet, grabbing his wand off the table, and rushes over to the fireplace.

Ginny clears her throat.

Harry looks sheepish, turning quickly and rushing back over to his wife. “Love you,” he tells her, leaning in and giving her a quick kiss.

“Love you too. Have a good day.” Ginny smiles at him. “Tell McGonagall hi for me.”

“Will do,” he answers, rushing back to the fireplace. He grabs a pinch of Floo powder and tosses it into the flames. “Headmistress’ office, Hogwarts,” he announces, voice loud and clear.

Ginny begins to laugh.

“I don’t want to walk from Hogsmeade.” Harry grins, his eyes twinkling. He winks, then turns and steps into the flames.

“Merlin, Potter! Don’t you know how to knock!”

“Professor McGonagall, I don’t know how I can. It’s Floo powder.”

Harry beams as he steps out of the fireplace into a familiar office, complete with the portraits of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses adorning the walls. One portrait, an old man with long grey hair, twinkling blue eyes, and half-moon spectacles winks at Harry. “Professor Dumbledore,” he says with a smile.

“Good to see you, Harry,” Dumbledore says with an answering smile.

“Potter, I’ve told you to call me Minvera. We _are_ equals, after all.” The Headmistress stares at him over her glasses.

“Professor McGonagall, that would be weird,” Harry says, all innocence and bright smiles. “Besides, you don’t call me Harry.”

McGonagall sighs. “Off with you, Potter. Out of my office!”

Harry grins mischievously. “As you wish, Professor McGonagall. Ginny sends her love.”

“Out, Potter!”

Harry backs away, laughing, and leaves the office.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but I wanted to get an update out. I'm hoping to write 2-3 chapters a week while I can.

“Take my arm, Livvie, and don’t let go,” Harry instructs his daughter, his voice serious even though there is a smile on his face.

“Is Rory and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione coming?”

“Are they coming,” Ginny corrects, “and yes. We’ll meet them there.”

“I wanna get my cat first,” Alivia says, practically vibrating with excitement. “Can I? Please?”

“We’ll see,” Harry laughs. “Ready, Ginny?”

Ginny nods, and smiles. “See you there,” she says, then turns and steps away with a pop.

“Hold tight,” Harry reminds Alivia, and then he’s doing the same.

Alivia gasps—or tries to. It’s like being squeezed and stretched all at once, and her Daddy’s arm is slipping away, even though she’s trying to hold on, like he told her—and just as her fingers lose hold, they’re standing in the middle of a bustling alley that she knows quite well.

“Alivia!”

There’s a shout, and Alivia whips around, to see a girl with bright brown eyes and bushy red hair running towards her.

“Mum said you’d be here, but I was thinking that Side-Along Apparition is really dangerous and I wasn’t sure if Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny would want to try it so I thought maybe you’d come through the entrance at the back of the Leaky Cauldron and—“

“Breathe, Rory,” Ron chastises, walking up behind the eleven-year-old girl.

“Remind you of someone?” Harry asks in a low voice, from behind Alivia. Ron chuckles. Neither of the two men pay any attention to the crowd around them, who have as one entity stopped their business to watch the interaction between them and their daughters.

“Rory!” Alivia squeals, giving her best friend and cousin a hug. “Are you gonna get a cat too?”

“I was thinking I’d get an owl, that way we can communicate with our parents without having to use the school’s owls,” Rory says eagerly. “There’s no reason to get a toad, you know, they don’t have any use. But if you get a cat and I get an owl, we’d be set!”

“Let’s go, right now!” Alivia grabs Rory’s hand, tugging her in the direction of the Eeylops Owl Emporium. “We’ll get your owl first, then we can get my cat!”

“Slow down,” Ron says with a laugh. “We need to stop at Gringotts first, and then I think your Aunt Hermione is planning on stopping at Ollivanders first.”

“She is,” Hermione says, Apparating in beside Ron with a pop. “Sorry, I got held up at the Ministry.”

“It’s fine. Hi, Hermione,” Harry says with a smile. “I think the girls are ready to go.”

“Yeah!” Rory grins, jumping up and down. “Let’s go!”

They walk down the winding street, witches and wizards on every side pausing in their conversations to watch as the two families pass by, Alivia and Rory chattering excitedly the whole way, while Ron and Harry swap stories and Ginny and Hermione discuss logistics.

“We’ll go to Ollivanders, and get their wands, then Madame Malkin’s for their uniforms,” Hermione says.

Ginny nods in agreement. “Then Flourish and Blotts,” she proposes. “We can stop by the Apothecary after that, and then get the owl and cat if there’s time?”

“We’re going to visit Florean’s, right?” Ron asks, butting into the conversation.

“Please, Daddy, can we?” Alivia looks back over her shoulder, eyes wide and pleading.

“Of course,” Harry assures her. “The ice cream is the best part, after all.”

“Harry,” Hermione says, rolling her eyes, “I think the best part is getting your daughter ready for Hogwarts, don’t you?”

Harry considers the question for a second. “Nope,” he answers finally. “Definitely the ice cream.”

He and Ron share a grin.

Ginny just shakes her head.

The huge building that is Gringotts comes into view then, and effectively cuts off all conversation. Alivia has seen it before, but somehow, now that she’s here to buy her Hogwarts school supplies, it all seems so much more real, and impressive. She’s been to the vaults, before, too, but only once. That time, it was so she could learn how Gringotts worked. Today, though--today, she’s here because in just a couple weeks, she’ll be standing on Platform 9 ¾, waiting to board the Hogwarts Express. It’s all so real, suddenly, and she can’t help but laugh.

“What’s so funny, Livvie?” Rory asks, and Alivia beams.

“We’re really gonna go to Hogwarts!”

“Well, of course we are! You’re the daughter of one of the most famous wizards ever, and my parents are his two best friends. There’s no way we wouldn’t get a letter.”

Rory’s common sense is delivered in an “isn’t it obvious” tone, and Alivia sighs. 

“I know all that, Rory. But it’s finally real, isn’t it? I wonder who we’ll sit with on the train. And what House we’ll be Sorted into.”

“You’ll be in Gryffindor,” Rory says smartly. “And I think Dad and Uncle Harry have a bet going on about whether I’ll be a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw.”

Hermione stares at Ron. “Are you really betting on what House Rory will be in?”

Ron looks guilty. “It was Harry’s idea,” he says immediately.

Harry looks supremely uncomfortable. Hermione turns her gaze on him, and he stammers, opens his mouth--and then they enter Gringotts and catch sight of a tall man with pale hair.

Draco Malfoy.

Alivia knows about Draco. Her dad has told her about him--they were rivals in Hogwarts, and Draco was supposed to kill Dumbledore but didn’t. And then he decided to fight against Voldemort, at the last minute, but he and Harry still don’t like each other.

Then she notices the boy.

He’s her age, she knows, just judging by his looks--and why else would he be accompanying his father to Gringotts? Pale blonde hair falls into dark brown eyes. He’s watching her curiously.

Harry and Ron step up to the counter to talk to the goblins, and Draco sneers somewhat politely at Harry. They exchange barely civil nods. The hatred has softened into dislike, but it’s there all the same. Draco doesn’t even look at Alivia or Rory, just turning and sweeping past them. But the boy lingers, staring wide-eyed at them.

“Hi,” Alivia says, smiling at him. 

He flushes sheepishly, as though he’s been caught doing something he shouldn’t have been doing--maybe he has, Alivia realizes suddenly. 

“I’m Alivia,” she tells him.

He nods. “I know.” His dark eyes are serious. “Everybody knows. I’m Hydrus.”

“Nice to meet you, Hydrus.” 

“My name’s Aurora, but you can call me Rory,” Rory says after a minute. “Are you getting your school supplies?”

“Yeah. You must be, too,” Hydrus says. “Maybe I’ll see you around.”

“Maybe,” Rory says. She turns back to the goblins, apparently interested in what’s happening. Alivia doesn’t, though. She’s far more interested in the boy in front of her.

“I hope we do,” she says with a bright smile.

Hydrus hesitates. “Me too.”

There’s a pause, where they both just stand there staring at each other. Then Hydrus opens his mouth again. “Can I--canIsitwithyouonthetrain?” he blurts out.

Alivia blinks. “You don’t have anyone else to sit with?” she asks, then widens her eyes when she realizes how that sounds. “Oh! I mean, you don’t have anyone you’d rather sit with?”

Hydrus shakes his head, his cheeks red. “Not--not really,” he stammers out.

“Sure, you can sit with us,” Alivia answers, grinning happily. 

“Hydrus!” Draco snaps out from the door of the bank. “What are you doing?”

“Sorry, I gotta go,” Hydrus says apologetically. “See you later, Alivia!” He waves, then turns and hurries across the bank to his father’s side.

“Alivia, are you paying attention?”

Alivia startles and looks up at Harry. “Uh, yes?”

“We’re going down to the vault.”

“Finally! I thought we’d never get to,” she exclaims.

“Who were you talking to?” Ginny asks curiously.

Alivia shrugs. 

“Come on, Aunt Ginny,” Rory says impatiently. “I want to get my wand.”

“Alright, we’re coming,” Ginny says with a laugh.

Hydrus is completely forgotten about, and Rory gives Alivia a wink when their parents aren’t looking.

~

Alivia isn’t sure what to expect when they enter Ollivanders, but she knows upon seeing the empty, dust-covered stacks of wands that this isn’t it. Then a man appears, and a magical measuring tape, and suddenly he’s bustling all around her and then there’s wands floating around, being shoved into her right hand and yanked away before she has a chance to do more than even realize they’re there.

All the while, he mutters to himself, and while he’s not exactly being quiet, Alivia can’t make out what he’s saying. The whole experience is rather surreal, she thinks, and suddenly one of the wands in her hand feels--warm, and a fountain of red sparks shoots out of it when she raises it. Ollivander cackles gleefully. “Nine and a half inches, springy, holly with unicorn tail hair. An unusual combination.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Alivia asks, cautiously. 

“No, no. And not even surprising, considering your father,” Ollivander says. “And now for you, Aurora Weasley.”

It goes much faster for Rory than it did for Alivia, and in no time at all, Harry and Ron are paying for the wands and Ginny and Hermione are hustling the girls out the door. There’s an official-looking man waiting outside, who walks straight to Harry the instant he leaves the wandmaker’s shop.

“Mr. Potter, a word please?” he asks.

Harry hesitates. “Ginny, Hermione, Ron, I’ll meet you at Madame Malkin’s,” he says, then he turns to the man and they walk away.

“Is that a Ministry of Magic official?” Rory wants to know.

“Why does the Ministry of Magic wanna talk to Daddy?” Alivia asks.

“Not now, Livvie, Rory,” Ginny says. “I’m sure it’s nothing, probably just the Ministry asking Harry to reconsider his decision to become a professor at Hogwarts instead of an Auror. He could’ve been Head Auror, easily.”

“It’s nothing to worry about; your Daddy loves teaching and wouldn’t give it up,” Hermione reassures Alivia. “Now let’s go get your robes and books.”

Alivia exchanges a look with Rory, but there’s not much they can do right now and so with a shrug, Alivia follows her mom and her aunt and uncle down the street to Madame Malkin’s.

The moment they enter, a woman descends upon them. “You’ll be wanting uniforms, I--” She cuts off abruptly, a strange expression crossing her face. “Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, I remember when you came to purchase your own first set of robes.”

“It’s Weasley, actually,” Hermione corrects softly. “This is our daughter, Rory.”

“You must be Alivia Potter,” the woman says to Aliva. “How time passes. Goodness me, I didn’t mean to be rude. Let me get the measurements.”

A boy walks in, then, looking at his surroundings like he’s analyzing every little detail. The two adults who walk in behind him look--overwhelmed, Alivia thinks, and she wonders why.

“Hello!” she says cheerfully.

The boy looks at her, frowning a little. He has brown hair and blue eyes, she notices, and he’s wearing Muggle clothes.

“Are you Muggle-born?” Rory asks curiously. “You’re wearing Muggle clothes.”

“Yeah,” he says after a minute. “You all must be wizards and witches, then? I’m Jacob Price, and you?”

“I’m Rory Weasley,” Rory says. “My mum is a Muggle-born, you know. It’s not a bad thing.” She smiles hesitantly.

Harry walks back in, then, and grins at the two girls. “Sorry about that,” he says apologetically. “It was important.”

“Uh, I’m Alivia Potter, and my dad’s Harry Potter,” Alivia tells Jacob with a grin. “He’s famous, but he doesn’t like it.”

“Really?” Jacob’s interest is piqued, she can see it in his eyes. “What’d he do? Why doesn’t he want to be famous?”

“He defeated the Dark Lord, Voldemort,” Alivia says proudly. “As a teenager. There’s books about it in the library at Hogwarts, I bet.”

“Livvie, that’s enough,” Harry says quietly. “Thank you for the robes, Madame.” He pulls out a couple Galleons, handing them over without much comment. “We’ll be on our way, now.”

“I’ll see you on the Hogwarts Express,” Rory says with a grin. “Right? You can sit with Livvie and I.”

“Sure,” Jacob answers. The look in his eyes says that he wants to hear the rest of the story, and Alivia winks at him, silently promising it to him.

_ The Hogwarts Express. _

**A grin lights up her face as she once again realizes that the fantastical place of her childhood stories is about to come to life. **


End file.
